Nikores Interludes
by Niku-chan
Summary: This is a collection of all of the Nikore\'s Interludes that I have written so far. They are in order for the most part.....but there are 2 i cant find yet so the next group i put up may be out of order. These go to EW2345&6 by Tenou Rachiru.
1. Running Around Preventors

Nikores: Diary: A day in the life of Nikore   
  
Scene 1: A hallway in the Preventors building. Nikore is running with a stack of papers, all of which are marked "Confidential". Chasing her is our hero, Duo Maxwell.   
"Dammit Nikore those papers are important give em' back!!"   
"Hehehe oo gotta cats me foist."   
"Nikore!!" Nikore stops in the hall and turns to face a machine on the table.   
"Damn, Nikore Give me back my papers."   
"Dun tock to me dat way."   
"Im sorry. Nice Nikore. Give Duo his papers." Duo said realizing what kind of machine she was by.   
"Hewo mister papew shwedda"   
"No, Nikore!!"   
"Is u hungwy? I hope u like dem. Dey is confidentchal flavew." The hall is silent except for the slight humming of the machine, and the thud of Duo's head as he hits the ground. Two months work, fed to a paper shredder.   
  
Scene 2: Heero's room. Nikore switches guns on our hero, Heero Yuy, and then leaves. Ten minutes later Heero enters the room with two lovely yellow bows in his hair franticaly searching for his gun. He finds it and begins chasing Nikore, cornering her and then aiming the gun.   
"Omae o korosu."   
"Hehehe I wuvs u too."   
"Grrrrr." Heero shoots the gun only to find it was filled with water.   
"Damn! What happened?! This isn't my gun!"   
"Wookin fo dis mistew?" Nikore pulls his real gun out of her stolen preventers jacket.   
"Dammit!"   
"Dun tock to me wike dat!!!"   
"Nice brat. Put the gun down."   
"Ooooo what duz dis button do?"   
"Noooo! Thats the....." Nikore pulls the trigger, and begins shooting at our hero's feet, Making him do a lovely ballet.   
  
Scene 3: Outside. Nikore is running around throwing brown grains all over the place. Our hero, Quatre runs out of the building after her.   
"Nikore! That's imported tea! Its VERY expensive!"   
"Hehehe. It not tee mistew kitty cat. It faiwy dust and I a pwetty faiwy aint I?"   
"Nikore!!" Nikore turns bag over threatening to dump the whole thing.   
"I sed I a pwetty faiwy!"   
"Yes, Nikore you are a pretty fairy. Now give Mister Kitty Cat his tea....er fairy dust back."   
"Ummmmm. No" Nikore said dumping the whole bag on the patch of flowers next to her.   
"Im tiwed of dis game. I gonna go pway wid mistew clown."   
"Nooooooooooo!" Quatre falls to his knees and begins to morn his lost imported tea.   
"Bubye mistew kitty cat."   
  
Scene 4: Our hero, Trowa returns from a coffee break to find a certain little blonde toddler on his desk.   
"Oh no! Retreat!!!!!!" Trowa turns to run out the door but is stopped by a clamor behind him.   
"Nikore, what did you just do?!" Trowa slowly turned back around to face her.   
"Nuffin, sept frow you stapwer out da window."   
"Nikore, why did you do that?" Trowa asked, his left eye begining to twitch.   
"Hehehe, u wook funny mistew clown. i wantid ta know if it wood bweak."   
"Ok, Nikore you've had your fun. Trowa...e....er...Mister Clown has ALOT of work on that computer, so step away and let him get back to work." Nikore, who was looking out the window, wasn't paying much atention to Trowa.   
"Hmmmm, I know wat would make a biggew cwashin sound." Nikore turnned around and grabbed Trowa's computer. (hey she's a strong child.)   
"Nikore, Put it down!!!!!!!"   
"Otay mistew clown." Nikore said, dropping the computer. Trowa passed out when he heard the crash on the concrete.   
"Sowwies Miss Po-Po. I dint mean to hurt ur head!!!!" Nikore screamed out the window shortly before toddling out the door.   
"Shhhhhhh!"   
"Huh?!" Replied a passing Preventor.   
"Shhhh lady!!!!! Mister clown is twying to sweep!"   
  
Scene 5: Our hero, Wufei is frantically running around headquarters.   
"Where is it!?"   
"Where is what?" A near-by voice resonds.   
"My katana!!!! Oh man, It can't be gone!!!"   
"Don't worry it will turn up."   
"You don't get it do you! If I don't have it than there is a possibility that SHE does!"   
"She?"   
"Hewo mistew woofy!"   
"Say it isn't so!!" Wufei pleads silently as he slowly turns around. Sure enough his katana is in the hand of the demonish little toddler.   
""U weft dis in da hall, and I found it. Mistew nife was wonely so I decided to pway wid him."   
"Give it back to me, Nikore"   
"What, what was dat mistew nife? U dun like mistew woofy."   
"No!! No, Nikore!!!" Everyone at Preventors was too busy to notice the screaming Chinese dude running amongst them, being chased and jabbed in the bottom occasionaly with his own katana. Nothing unusual. Just a normal day in the life of Nikore.   
  
  
Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Reviews please?????? Star_Nikuki@yahoo.com   
My cousin Tenou Rachiru is posting this up for me, because it goes along with her story Endless Waltz 3: Hoshi No Manazashi.


	2. Babysitter Heero

Nikore's Diary: Baby Sitter Heero   
  
"Damnit Relena why me!?" Heero's desperation sounded rather ammusing to her.   
"Because, Seiya is sick and I have a meeting today."   
"Im not doing it!"   
"Pleeeeeeeaase. She is only a toddler."   
"She is the devils spawn! but.......ok I guess."   
"Great." Relena leaned over and kissed him before walking out the door. She popped her head back in.   
"Heero"   
"Yes?"   
"You have to promise not to kill her."   
"Damn! there goes my fun."   
"Bye." She shut the door again.   
"Heh. She didn't say anything about bodily harm." Heero smirked and began polishing his gun.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"We are here Nikore." Hiroshi sounded as he knocked on the door.   
"Hehehe. I wikes Mistew. He funny." Hiroshi wasn't stupid enough to stay around in the same vacinity as the two, so he just knocked on the door and ran. Heero answered the door.   
"Hewwo mistew!" Nikore jumped towards him to hug him, but he moved and she hit the wall with a thud. Heero sat down and began to watch TV. Sooner than later his eyelids became heavy and sleep fell upon him. It was then that Nikore dropped her building blocks and decided to cook Mistew some lunch.   
"Hmmm what makes a dood soop?" She pulled out a rather large pot and sat it on the stove. She wasn't tall enough to reach it, but levitation solved that problem. She began flying to different parts of the kitchen, pulling various ingredients out and putting them in the pot.   
"I'll dust put my favowit foods in. It gonna be dewishus. Appul duice, M&M's, weft over pizza, fish, hmmmm where am i donna find a mousey? Oh well, dis will do." She pulled a rubber mouse out of her pocket and dropped it into the pot, putting the lid on it and forgetting about it.   
"Now to go pway dwess up wit miss Rewenas pwetty cwothes.".   
Heero woke to an explosion in the kitchen.   
"Damnit! I fell asleep!" He screamed as he ran to the kitchen. His jaw dropped at the mess he saw. There was a tapping behind him and turned to face it with his gun aimed. It was little Nikore with a dress on that dragged on the floor behind her. Her face was coated in misplaced lipstick, blush, and eyeshadow.   
"Hewwo Mistew, Ooooo Im tewwin Rewina about da mess you made in da kitsen. Do you tink im pwetty?"   
"Omae o korosu" He began shooting at her and shot a hole in the large hat she was wearing. She took off her hat and examined it. Little tears began to stream down her face.   
"You wuined my pwetty hat! Now i mad!" She dropped the dress she had been wearing over her normal uniform and levitated up. She lifted her hand and threw a blast at him, destroying his gun. She then began chasing him throughout the small apartment stopping only after destroying a wall. They both stood there and stared at it for a moment.   
"Sowwies Mistew. I dint mean ta do dat."   
"Damn brat......." His sentence was cut short by the sound of the door knob turning.   
"What in the world!" Relena's shocked voice rang through....what was left of the apartment. Heero turned to face her and sweatdropped.   
"I think its time we find a new place to live." Nikore stared out the big hole where the wall had once been.   
"I dunno. Atweest you dot a good view."


	3. Poor Taioru

day: 1   
  
Rache looked out a window at the Preventers Head Quarters. Nikore and her boyfriend, Taioru were outside in a loving embrace. They were such a beautiful couple. As Taioru leaned over to kiss Nikore, Rache smiled.   
"Young love." She snapped out of her little world as she saw a reflection in the glass coming toward her. It was WuFei.   
"I give them another day."   
"Huh?" Rache said, rather oblivious. She hadn't exactly been present during Nikore's last few break ups. She, coincidentaly was out of the office each time.   
"Well I think they will last a long time."   
"Wanna bet?"   
"Sure. How does ten bucks sound." Rachiru retorted rather competatively.   
"Okay, but I feel sorry for him.....whats his name?"   
"Taioru."   
"Whatever. I still feel sorry for him." Rache took one last look at the window and she and WuFei went their separate ways, both confident about winning the bet.   
  
Day 2:   
  
  
  
All was quiet in the Preventors Head Quarters. A normal day in all aspects, until suddenly. There was a huge blast and when the smoke cleared there was a huge hole in the wall and a body came flying through it. Rache stared in disbelief. In the rubble opposite the hole sat an injured Taioru.   
"Damnit! You aren't human!"   
"Thats none of your damn business, asshole!!" Nikores voice came as she entered through her newly made entrance in the wall. Taioru scrambled to get away but was caught rather quickly.   
"I can't beleive you dumped me for Rosalynn!!! I'm much prettier than her!!!!!"   
"I should have known you weren't human...you have a tail!!!!!!" Hearing this Nikore threw him into a desk, breaking it in two. She then wrapped her tail around her waist and her face turned red from embarrassment.   
"Man, you shouldn't have said that. Thats a touchy subject." came the voice of a preventor.   
"Damn alien!" Taioru sat up in the rubble that once was a desk. WuFei suddenly noticed his katana was missing. He realized where it was when he saw Nikore charging after Taioru with it. He ducked barely and she began chasing him around the room with it, destroying everything in her path. Tiring of the chase, she finally grabbed him by what was left of his shirt and threw him out the window. As she watched him fall she sighed and then turned around. Silence waited her reply.   
"I loose more boyfriends that way. And some one should really clean up this mess." She scrunched up her nose as everybody in the room sweat dropped. Rachiru groaned and handed WuFei ten bucks, she knew he would never let her live it down. Nikore ran to Hilde in tears.   
"It was true love! I'll never get over him!" Hilde tried to comfort her, but ten seconds later a young blue eyed Jade walked by.   
"Hilde I think he is the one!" Nikore beamed and ran off after him, leaving Hilde sweatdropping.   
  
The End


	4. Halloween Party

Nikores diary: Halloween party   
  
Nikore sighed as she stared at the object of her affections. He was the definition of the word perfection, if such a term ever existed. Jade. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the chitter-chatter of near-by preventors. They were all in a circle, no doubt chatting about the up comming halloween party.   
"Grrrrr. How dare they gossip without me." Determined to get within hearing range she slid off of the desk she had been relaxing on and began crawling on the floor. Her plan was going great until WuFei's ballet slipper met her back.   
"Wufei! Dangit your getting fat. Get you flat foot off of me, I can't breathe!" Wufei only smirked and put his other foot on her back also. That is until Sally Po walked by and nonchalantly pushed him off.   
"Ya know Wufei, I think she's right. You do look like youre packing a few extra pounds." Wufei stomped off muttering something about slimfast and injustice. After being stepped on a few more times, Nikore changed her approach. She levitated to the ceiling and hung by her tail right above the swarm of gossiping hens. The first voice she heard was Raches.   
"I bet I'm gonna have the scariest costume." Her voice was followed by Hilde's   
"I bet mine is scarier than yours." Relena interupted their conversation with a smile.   
"Lets all make a wager. The owner of the costume that scares the boys the most will get ten dollars from each of the girls."   
"It's a bet!." a chorus of confident female preventors chimed in, including one non-preventor hanging from the ceiling. Her voice caused them all to look up at her, startled. A blush made its way across Nikores face, until her hunger got the better of her and she levitated down. There she sat in Raches lap as she helped herself to Raches lunch.   
"Arigatou Rache-san!" She beamed as she ran off to find someone to help her with her costume.   
"Dudu-san! Kitty-san!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~The Halloween Party~   
  
The halloween party was a great success. Everyone was there. Wufei came as a panda bear, with Sally Po who was the bride of frankenstein ~(literaly)~ Quatre wore a simple pair of kat ears while his significant other was an vampress. Trowa was a clown while Lily was a mime ~(hides under her chibi blanket*scary*)~ Heero came as agent K and Relena ~(Who's looks were actually an improvement...hehehe...jk)~ sported an alien costume. Duo was of course shinigami. Nikore's costume was by far the scariest, she was Queen Beryl ~(yep old boomarang head herself)~ But wait, There was one person missing. Nikore wondered If Rache had backed out and got ready to collect her money. Until the door opened and Rache stepped into the light. All of the guys screamed. She sported a suit just like Nikore's and she wore her hair up in pigtail braids that were held up in Nikore's signature hair bells. All of the girls sweatdropped and lined up to pay their end of the bet, except Nikore, who made it a point to kick each gundam boy in the shin before returning to Rache and shoving the ten bucks in her hand.   
"Rache I'll get you back for this." She retorted with a genuine smile, before returning to kick each gundam boy one more time.   
"This halloween party is actually rather entertaining."   
  
  
End


End file.
